A Box of Chocolates, A kiss, and A Phone Call
by HarleyChick91
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic for our lovely ladies. Unable to get away from work, Kyle and Lola give their Abbott cabin getaway to their best friends.


**A Box of Chocolates, A kiss, and A Phone Call**

Entering Crimson Lights for a mid-afternoon caffeine fix, Tessa and I were greeted by Kyle and Lola. "Hey, guys. Take a seat. We have something to run by you." The man smiled, pushing out an empty chair with his foot.

"Hey, what's up?" Tessa and I sat after getting our orders.

Glancing at his girlfriend, Kyle smiled. "We have a proposal for you. I set up the Abbott cabin for a romantic three-day trip but Lola can't get away from the restaurant that long right now. The carriage ride, ice skating, chocolate, wine, and food can't go to waste, so we decided to give you the keys."

"Next year, I'm not sure you'll have Valentine's Day off." Lola added. "Please take the keys. You both have been so good to Kyle and I. We wanted to do something for you."

Looking to Tessa for any hesitation, I saw none. "We'll take it."

"Awesome! I'll call the grounds keeper and carriage driver to let them know the change of plans. You can leave after work." Rummaging around in his pocket, Kyle took out a set of keys. "Here're the keys to the cabin and the gate to get in. It's about a two-hour drive from here. I'll text you the address."

"Thank you!" As I fought with my keyring, I attempted to put the new set on. Grumbling, I eventually got the two loops connected. "Safe and sound."

Placing her hand on mine, Tessa smiled. "This is awesome of you. Thank you both so much."

"You're welcome." Kyle grinned. "Don't worry, Mariah. Nothing hetero is going to jump out at you."

"Kyle!" Lola, Tessa, and myself scolded the man child. Lola slapping his arm.

"I can't believe you said that." I scoffed, looking away. I knew my face was burning.

"What?" He smirked knowingly. "Even before Tessa, you were never really into guys. Don't forget Copeland, I've known you for a long time. We haven't been friends that long, but I still know you."

"Yeah, Kyle 2.0 is tolerable." I glared playfully. Glancing to my watch, I sighed. "Well, I need to get back to the studio." Standing, I slid into my jacket. "See you at home?"

"I'll go ahead and pack for us both."

"Great. See you soon." Leaning down, I kissed Tessa quickly.

"Awwwww! How cute!"

"Shut up, Kyle."

Xxx

As we drove up the long, winding driveway leading towards the Abbott cabin, Tessa and I were astonished. "This place is incredible…" The musician's voice trailed off. "It's so beautiful covered in fresh snow."

"It really is. The Abbotts are more down to Earth, for the most part, than the Newmans. They enjoy life and family more. This cabin has been in their family for generations, I think."

Tessa laughed. "Little too shocked to remember the history Kyle told you?"

"Yeah. Basically." Coming to a stop, I looked around. _If the snow continues like this, we might be stuck here longer. Not that I'm complaining. Three plus days spent with Tessa uninterrupted sounds like a dream come true._ "We're here."

"Kyle said some lights would be on and so would the heat. He also said there'd be a surprise for us. I'm a little nervous to find out what it is." The musician fidgeted.

"As childish as he is, I don't think it's anything bad. Kyle likes to pick on me but he wouldn't make me too uncomfortable. And he knows better than to make you uncomfortable because I'd kick his ass."

"So protective." Kissing my cheek, the raven-haired beauty pushed open her door. "Come on! Let's go."

Entering the cabin, we were greeted by the warmth of a fireplace crackling. A bottle of expensive champagne and two glasses were set on the table with a vase of roses. "Wow, Kyle really went all out for Lola, didn't he?" Tessa dropped her bag on the couch.

"He really cares about her. You didn't see Kyle 1.0. Meeting Lola and getting away from Snowflake has really changed him." Picking up the folded letter near the roses, I smirked. "He works fast."

Tessa looked up from smelling the roses. "What do you mean?" Seeing bright hazel eyes peering over the deep red flowers caused my heart to race._ She's so beautiful. My heart still explodes like a ball of confetti whenever she looks at me. No matter what happens between us._ "Mariah?"

"S-sorry…uh…" Looking back at the note, I began reading. "Mariah and Tessa, please enjoy the wine, roses, chocolates, and tons of food in the kitchen. Call the below number when you want to schedule the carriage ride. Rick, the ground's keeper, lives in the house just inside the gate you passed on the way in. He's on call the entire weekend if you need anything. He's paid well so don't hesitate to call. Ice skates are in the closet by the door. Enjoy yourselves. You both deserve it. Kyle. PS. Don't forget what I told you Tessa." Moving my gaze from the letter to the musician, my eyes narrowed. "What exactly did he tell you?"

A devilish grin tugged at red lips. "You'll have to wait and find out." Sauntering towards me, Tessa wrapped her arms around my neck. "Trust me; it'll be worth the wait." Dipping her head, she kissed me deeply.

Letting my hands wander up the taller woman's shirt, I moaned feeling her tongue asking for entrance. "Shouldn't we get some food first? Neither of us have eaten since lunch. It's nearly seven thirty now."

Kissing my neck, Tessa nipped my pulse point. "We probably should. Especially if we want to build up our stamina for tonight." I shivered feeling my girlfriend's heated breath in my ear. _God, if she uses that voice this whole weekend I'm going to die._

Moving into the kitchen, Tessa opened the fridge. "Hmmm. Let's see…"

Peaking over her shoulder, I shrugged. "The one thing he didn't plan for is the fact neither of us know how to cook half of this stuff."

Looking over her shoulder, Tessa laughed. "Half? More like 3/4ths of it."

Kissing Tessa's shoulder, I thought. "We can always do breakfast for dinner and then figure something out tomorrow."

"Such a smart one you are." Gathering everything we needed, Tessa and I started to cook. After a few burnt waffles, a table covered with eggs, bacon, non-burnt waffles, and orange juice was our reward. "This looks fantastic."

"Smells it too. We make a great team." Bumping Tessa's hip with mine, I motioned towards the feast. "After you."

"Such a gentlewoman." Tessa grinned, sarcasm clear in her tone.

"Whatever." I scoffed playfully.

Sitting down to eat, neither of us realized how hungry we were. Both scarfing down food like it was our last meal. Or maybe it was anticipation for what was to come. "You never told me what Kyle meant."

"I know. Again, you'll have to wait." With a wink, Tessa sipped her orange juice. "It'll be worth it. I promise."

"You are such a tease." Narrowing my gaze, I slowly pulled the syrup covered fork slowly between my lips. _Two can play at this game. _

"Now who's being a tease?"

I gasped feeling Tessa's foot graze the inside of my leg. "You're killing me."

"Oh, I know." A devious grin played at Tessa's lips. "This weekend will be glorious."

"I don't doubt that." We finished eating in a comfortable silence.

As we cleaned, I couldn't shake this annoying thought I kept having. "I can hear the wheels turning. What's wrong?"

"I…" _How do I bring this up? Just bluntly or do I ease into it?_ "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

_The one time you don't read my mind is the one time I want you to. Ugh!_ "Having sex…with a…man."

Dumbfounded, the musician stared at me. Trying to find her words. "No." She paused. "Do you?" Closing the dishwasher, Tessa leaned against the counter, facing me. "What brought this on?"

"I just…I don't know." I shrugged, fighting the urge to drop the conversation all together. "I've had that question buzzing around in my head the past few days. It's the holiday, I guess."

"Honestly, I don't miss it at all. I know we've not had much sex in the past seven months, mostly because of me, but I'm happy. I've been with another woman before. It was just a fling back in Chicago. I was disgusted by men because of my…days working for Zach. She was there and we enjoyed each other's company. It was just physical. Nothing emotional." Pushing off the counter, Tessa unfolded my arms to hold my hands in hers. "Nothing like what I feel and have with you."

"Let's go sit by the fire." I kept a tight grip on Tessa's hand as I led us towards the couch. Facing her, I leaned against the pillows. "I believe you when you say you felt nothing emotional for her."

"Good. Because it's true. I was falling for you just a few months into our friendship. When you kissed me in San Fran," Tessa's smile only grew the more she thought about our first kiss. "I wanted nothing more than to pull you against me and tell Noah it was over."

"I remember seeing something change in you right before you told me it was just us experiencing new things."

"That was a perfect moment though. So, so perfect. Remembering that moment got me through so much darkness. Most of my own making but nevertheless."

"I'm sure it did. Because it did the same for me." Pausing, I realized I never answered the original question. "I don't miss it either, by the way." Tessa's head tilted in question. "The…man sex."

"Oh!" A soft laugh bubbled up the musician's throat as she rubbed her nose.

_One of her nervous habits. One of so many adorable things I noticed and memorized about the woman I love._ "Before you, I was never really fulfilled physically or emotionally with someone. Mainly because you made me feel. Made me realize that a relationship, a real one, isn't giving up who I am but allowing myself to grow." Lacing my fingers with hers, I smiled. "You've made me grow so much as a person, I don't think you realize."

"I can see it. I don't think you realize just how much attention I really paid when it came to you." Tucking a stray curl behind my ear, Tessa spoke softly. "I memorized every part of you hoping that one day I could call you mine. If that day ever came, I could cherish you." Slender fingers traced my jawline with care as hazel eyes took me in.

Placing my hand over Tessa's, I turned to kiss her palm. "Like you do now?"

"Exactly." Standing, the musician kissed me quickly. "Be right back."

"Where are you going?" Puzzled, I watched as my girlfriend walked towards the bedroom.

"Stay." She pointed. A sinister smirk played at her lips. "I'll be right back."

"Oh…okay?" Letting my head fall back, I groaned. _What did I do? Why did I have to bring that up? I killed the mood. Damn it._

"Close your eyes." She called from the bedroom.

My brow creased. "Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay. They're closed."

"Don't peek."

"I promise not to." _What is she planning?_ Hearing bare feet on the wood floor, my head tilted in question. "Is this about what Kyle told you?"

"It is, yes." She paused. "You can open them." I didn't need sight to know she was smirking. Letting my eyes focus, my jaw slacked seeing a very nude Tessa standing before me. Only a large, red, heart-shaped box to cover her. I tried stringing together any type of sounds but failed. "Well, I wasn't sure what to expect but pure speechlessness wasn't what I expected."

All I could do was nod. _Holy shit! I can't… Where do I even start looking? Her gorgeous face or her legs that go on for days. I'm amazed at how confident she is right now. I know we've been naked in front of each other before but this is different. _"Wow…I feel very overdressed."

"Well, mainly because you are. Why don't you take some of those layers-" Before Tessa could finish, I was nearly ripping off my shirt. "Or that. That works too." She laughed seeing the neck of my shirt get caught in my hair.

Tossing it to the floor, I started unbuttoning my pants. "I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable being the only one naked."

A dark brow rose. "Oh, is that the only reason? Because I thought it was because you wanted me to eat chocolates off of you." Tessa's voice dripped with seduction causing me to shiver. "Mmm, so sweet. So delicious." Her eyes burned into my soul with hunger.

The idea of Tessa's tongue on my skin caused me to shudder. "I'm not sure what I want more: you or the chocolate."

"Don't lie." She laughed, plopping down beside me. "It's the chocolate."

"That's where you're wrong." Taking the musician's chin, I kissed her. I moaned feeling Tessa's hand roam my abdomen. Skilled fingers tracing my ribcage and making their way to my hip and down to my thigh. Guiding me to straddle the woman's lap. "You sure on the couch?"

"We could always move to the bedroom." In one swift movement, Tessa stood and started towards the bedroom.

"I will never complain about yoga again." Wrapping my legs around her waist, I felt that familiar fire ignite in the pit of my stomach.

"We both know that's a lie."

Xxx

"Close your eyes." I sat beside Tessa on the couch.

Hazel eyes studied me. "Okay…"

"You'll like this game. I promise." Debating my options, I finally chose a piece of chocolate. "Open up."

"This shows just how much I trust you…" Doing as I asked, Tessa opened her mouth.

Placing the heart-shaped chocolate on her tongue, I watched as she chewed. The different flavors coating her taste buds. "What flavor? Keeping your eyes closed."

"Hmm." Tessa's brows crinkled in thought. "Strawberry creme?"

"Correct." Choosing another, I repeated my actions. "This one?"

"Dark chocolate caramel."

"You're good at this. Now, what should I pick for the last one?"

"Last one? As if. I'm eating half that box. You just try to stop me."

"I'd be crazy to stand between you and chocolate." Shifting on the couch, I leaned forward and kissed the waiting musician. Humming, I pulled back. "And what flavor was that one?"

"The sweetest of them all; my Mariah." Cupping the back of my head, Tessa claimed my lips in a searing kiss. "The one I'll never get tired of."

Curled against Tessa with her arms wrapped around me, I sighed. _This is perfect. I'm with the woman I love on Valentine's Day in the middle of nowhere and it's snowing. I've never enjoyed this horrible Hallmark holiday before. Until now. _

"Tonight's been perfect." Tessa kissed my hair. "Do we really have to leave?"

Chuckling, I shrugged. "Sadly. Unless it keeps snowing. Then we'll probably be stuck up here for a few more days."

"I'd be okay with that." Tessa began to hum "With Me" as she drew lazy circles on my arm.

Hearing a certain ringtone, my blood went cold. "No. No. No." Jumping from the couch, I emptied my purse on the table.

"Mariah, what's wrong?" The worried musician joined me at the table.

"The call I've been dreading." My hands trembled as I held the burner phone. Flipping it open, I put Kevin on speaker. "How bad? You said you'd only use this if things went nuclear."

"Everyone's been arrested. Your mom, Nikki, Victoria, and Phyllis. I'm sure Christine is going to call you next."

"Kevin knows about this?" Tessa became defensive.

"Not everything." Kevin answered quickly. "I don't know what part you played. I just know you're involved somehow. Mariah refused to tell me anything. I'm just good at putting things together. I know Mariah very well. She's fierce about protecting the people she loves. You're one of them, Tessa."

"What happens now? Do you know anything else?" My mind started racing. _How can I keep Tessa out of this? She only blackmailed them because she wanted to keep me and Crystal safe. Then they kidnapped her and left her to die._

"I don't know anything else. But, all of your documents have been updated like you asked. I took the liberty of doing Tessa's as well."

"My documents?" The musician's brow creased. "What is he talking about?"

"Your birth certificate, driver's license, stuff like that." _Think like a Newman. What would they do?_ "All of my documents? Especially the annulment?"

"Yeah, especially that one. Why? I know that tone. You're planning something."

Biting my lip, I turned towards my worried girlfriend. "Kyle said something to me a while back that stuck. He said while I wasn't a Newman, I was Newman adjacent. I know how they work and I can think like them because I've been around them long enough."

"What are you trying to say?"

I smiled nervously. "Marry me?"

"What?"

"We can't testify against each other if we're married. I can protect you that way. I always knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I just didn't think I'd propose anytime soon."

A half smile ghosted the woman's lips. "Because I was supposed to propose." She paused, becoming serious again. "How would that work? Don't you have to wait a week before the marriage license is given or something?"

"That's where I come in." Tessa's attention moved from me to the phone. "I'm an ordained minister and a computer genius who has connections. I can make it look like you put in for the license a week ago and everything be signed, filed, and official in an hour. I just need the two of you to agree to this."

"Mariah…" Tessa's became uneasy knowing how sketchy this was.

"We need to do this now. If the police are coming after me, it'll take them at least two hours to get here. The only other way is if we leave the country and never look back. I'm not letting you leave again unless I'm by your side."

Taking my hands in hers, Tessa met my gaze. "This all sounds very illegal."

"It's not so much illegal as preplanned?" I grinned. "All signatures are live and documents are real. We're just speeding up the process. I can't protect my mother but I can protect you."

"Okay." Tessa smiled. "I'd love to marry you. This is not the way I planned it but I'll gladly become your wife."

"Let's do this, Kevin."

"Great. I'll do all the signatures since I'm not with you and the service is shotty at best. It'll look like I took a trip to see you. I'll make the paperwork look like it was finalized two days ago. Long before any of this blew up."

"Well that's illegal." Tessa laughed.

"Yes, but I won't get caught. This phone can't be traced and I'm not going to tell anyone. As far as I know, you're two women in love and I wanted to do something nice for my best friend. You two ready?"

"Yes." We answered in unison.

"Do you, Mariah, take Tessa to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health. Until death do you part?"

Smiling, I nodded. "I do." _My heart is pounding._

"Do you, Tessa, take Mariah to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold in sickness and in health. Until death do you part?"

"I do." A brilliant smile beamed from the taller woman. Before Kevin could finish, I cupped Tessa's face and kissed her with everything I had.

"I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He paused. "You've already kissed, haven't you?" Another long pause. "LADIES!"

"What? Sorry?" We stammered, both star struck and giddy.

"The paperwork is loading. I'll have a trusted friend of mine in GC receive the marriage certificate and give it to you tomorrow. It's back dated and everything looks like it was done and finalized two days ago. I'll keep you in the loop but before you leave the cabin, destroy the phone and make sure no one will find it. Okay?"

"You got it. Thank you, Kevin."

"So much." Tessa added. Ending the call, Tessa and I destroyed the phone beyond recognition. An odd calmness filled the cabin. "Do you think the police are on their way?"

"Since I'm part of this case, even if I was passed out, probably. It's a high-profile case. Christine isn't going to let any version of the story go untold. I don't know if you'll be dragged into it, you probably will be, but at least they can't use us against one another."

Wrapping her arms around me, Tessa nuzzled my neck. "Thank you, Mariah. No one has ever loved me the way you do. I promise to never leave you again. Wherever you are is where I want to be. No matter what's happening."

Reviling in the woman's touch, I memorized every ounce of feeling I could. _I don't want this to end._ "Stop. You're making me blush."

"I like when you blush." Leaning back, Tessa beamed. "We're stuck together now. For better or for worse."

"Until death do us part." Dipping her head, Tessa captured my lips in a soft but passionate kiss. Neither of us were sure what the next hours or even days were going to bring. All we knew was that we loved each other more than anything the world could throw at us.


End file.
